gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Somebody to Love (Queen)
Per la canzone con lo stesso titolo cantata originariamente da Justin Bieber, vai qui. Somebody to Love è un brano del quinto episodio, Un grande ritorno della Prima Stagione. E' stato cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni per il loro secondo atto alle "Invitationals". Dopo la prima esibizione April viene cacciata da Will a causa della sua ubriachezza e Rachel decide di rientrare al suo posto avendo capito che non le piace stare nel musical Cabaret da sola. Lei conosce già il testo della canzone e Finn propone agli altri di aiutarla con la coreografia. E' la prima canzone in cui l'intero Glee-Club si esibisce insieme. In Le provinciali, Quinn suggerisce di utilizzare questa canzone come esibizione finale alle Provinciali essendo un brano "attrazione" per il pubblico. Questo accade dal momento che la loro scaletta iniziale è stata copiata dalla scuole avversarie (grazie allo zampino di Sue); comunque l'esibizione di questa canzone non viene mostrata. Testo Finn: Can... Nuove Direzioni: Anybody find me somebody to love? Rachel: Ooohoooo NOOOO Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet ' 'Nuove Direzioni:'' Take a look at yourself'' Finn: Take a look in the mirror and cry Nuove Direzioni':'' In the mirror and cry Lord what you're doing to me '''Rachel' (con le Nuove Direzioni ): I have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Finn: Somebody ''Nuove Direzioni:'' Somebody Ooh somebody ''Nuove Direzioni:'' Somebody Rachel, Finn e Nuove Direzioni: Can anybody find me Finn: Somebody to love Artie: I work hard ''Nuove Direzioni:He works hard Every day of my life I work till I ache my bones At the end 'Nuove Direzioni':'' At the end of the day I take home my hard earned pay all on my own Rachel: I get down on my knees And I start to pray Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord Finn: Somebody ''Nuove Direzioni:'' Somebody Rachel e Finn: Ooh somebody ''Nuove Direzioni:'' Somebody Rachel, Finn e Nuove Direzioni: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love ''Nuove Direzioni:'' He works hard Artie: Everyday I try and I try and I try Rachel: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Artie: They say I got a lot of water in my brain I got no common sense I got nobody left to believe Nuove Direzioni: Yeah - yeah yeah yeah Mercedes: No oh oh oh oh ''Nuove Direzioni:'Ooooooohooo Finn: Lord somebody Rachel and Finn: Ooh somebody Rachel, Finn and New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to looooveee? Finn: Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat New Directions: You just keep losing your beat Rachel: I'm ok, I'm alright New Directions: She's alright, she's alright Ain't gonna face no defeat Finn and Rachel with New Directions: I just gotta get out of this prison cell Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! New Directions: Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love''' Finn:' Ooooohhooo Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love 'Rachel:' Heeeee...Aaaahh..Ooohhh Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love 'Artie:' Somebody Find me somebody to love Love, love, love find Find me somebody to love 'Finn:' Oooohhooo Find me somebody to love 'Rachel:' Ooooooohh Somebody, somebody, somebody, Somebody (x2) Somebody find me somebody to love '''Mercedes with New Directions:' Can anybody find me Mercedes: Somebody to... ..Lovee... New Directions: '''Find me, somebody to ''Mercedes:'' Ooooohh Love, find me somebody to love '''*Nuove Direzioni fino alla fine della canzone*: Find me, somebody to Love, find me somebody to love Rachel: Somebody find me Finn: Find me Rachel: Somebody find me Somebody to love Artie: Somebody Somebody Somebody Rachel: Somebody to love Mercedes: Oooohh Rachel: Somebody to love Finn: Somebody to love Rachel: Find me somebody Toooo Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Loveeee Curiosità *E' il primo numero dove tutti i dodici membri originali delle Nuove Direzioni partecipano insieme alla performance. *La performance di questo brano viene riproposta come finale alla scaletta delle Provinciali ma non viene mostrata.(Le provinciali) *E' la prima cover di un brano dei Queen a cui seguiranno altre sette nell'arco delle stagioni di Glee: Another One Bites the Dust, Bohemian Rhapsody, Fat Bottomed Girls, We Are the Champions, Don't Stop Me Now, We Will Rock You, e You're My Best Friend. * Ai Comic Con, Lea Michele ha detto che è uno dei suoi numeri preferiti perchè è stato molto divertente metterlo in scena. Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack